


Psych Was His Favourite Class

by DaebakForDays



Series: Monsta X drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom! Kihyun, College AU, M/M, Smut, Teasing, slight public sex, tattooed Wonho, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: 11:26 was when the best part of his day happened. The second Shin Hoseok would rush into the door claiming he wasn't late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble! Kiho could very well be my life so here we are! Enjoy!

Kihyun was a morning guy. Watching the world unfold around him was the best part of the day. Well, almost the best part. The actual best was when he arrived to his second class of the day at approximately 11:20. Then he would wait until 11:26 almost exactly every day and that’s when the actual best part of his day happened. Shin Hoseok, third year same as Kihyun, shaggy black hair, and more tattoos than you could imagine would bust through the door claiming he wasn’t late. This happened every day and Kihyun always watched amused and slightly turned on as weird as that sounded. This Shin Hoseok could do anything and Kihyun would probably pop a stiffy.

11:26. “Fuck! I’m not late I swear just start your sentence over if you started, oh shit there are no seats.” He stopped rambling to scan the class for a seat. Kihyun was laughing until he realized the only seat was next to him. Of fucking course.

Hoseok spotted it, pointed, winked, and smiled at Kihyun. “Found it.” He rushed up the small stairs to reach the table Kihyun was sitting at. He slid his backpack onto the table and slammed his back onto the back of the chair. Kihyun was flushed red after noticing the almost unnatural curve of his muscles and the smell that hit Kihyun’s nose was probably the most pleasurable thing he had ever smelt. Kihyun let his eyes run over the gorgeous colours and shading patterns that were blanketed over this man’s skin. He didn’t stop to ask how a college student affords this many tattoos. He had thought this man was gorgeous from the back of the room, but up close? He wasn’t a man. He was a god.

“Shin Hoseok!” Kihyun’s eyes snapped up to meet the dark orbs that belonged to Shin Hoseok.

“Yoo Kihyun.” Kihyun was dazed by the lightness yes raspy voice that flowed from Hoseok’s pink lips. His black hair bounced as he smiled and jumped like a little kid. “Yah! That’s a cool name!! Has Mr. Angry Lecture Teacher Dude started talking yet?” Kihyun was still stunned he barely remembered to speak.

“Thanks, and honestly I think he waits for you to show up now since you’ve made being six minutes late such a habit.” Kihyun’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe that he had just said the exact time out loud. If Hoseok notices it’s going to be so weird and how is he going to explain it.

“Yahh!! He waits! That’s so chill. So like what’s your major?” Hoseok’s lidded eyes widened just as much as his smile in anticipation for Kihyun’s answer. Like the words escaping Kihyun’s lips would be life or death for Hoseok. Like those words would break all the boredom of class or maybe create a bond of friendship Hoseok had never had the chance to have.   
“I’m a Culinary Major. Third year…” Kihyun hoped his words were up to par with what Hoseok was hoping to hear. “Culinary? Oooo, so you must be a good cook! You should cook for me some time, really. I could use a good meal. I’m an English Major. Third year. I’m only in college so I get my education before I become a tattoo artist. That’s my real dream.” He spoke looking at nothing with the biggest smile on his face while talking about the thing he loved. But none the less Kihyun snorted. “Cook for you? You don’t even know me. I could poison your food for all you know.”

“I’d let a cutie like you poison me any day, Yoo Kihyun.” Hoseok winked at Kihyun from a side glance all while still writing the notes for class down.

“Do you always ask cute guys to poison you? I mean there’s a kink for everything but that one’s a bit odd.” Kihyun was smiling now letting soft chuckles escape his thin pink lips. The noises were like beautiful melodies ringing through Hoseok’s ears. “Essentially.” This time it was Kihyun who heard the melodies. Hoseok let out a breathy deep chuckle that _Essentially_ Gave Kihyun a boner.

_Fucking knew it. He could do anything and I’d pop a god damned stiffy._

Kihyun shifted awkwardly in his seat trying to hide his blatantly obvious boner. He thought he had it pretty well hidden until Hoseok started to speak.  
“Just tuck it, Yoo Kihyun. It happens.” He sent another suggestive side glance and laughed again while turning his attention back to the front of the class.  
“You might as well just address me by Kihyun. If I’m not wrong we are the same age. And you also just addressed my dick…” Kihyun tried to hide his embarrassment in his words by sounding more confident but the cherry red flush on his cheeks and ears would state differently.

“Kihyunnn Kihyun kihyunnie. Yah your name just rolls off the tongue.” All Kihyun could think was dirty thought about tongues and his situation couldn’t get any worse.  
“You know Kihyunnie. I can fix that little, well, not so little situation you have there. Listen I’m not a hoe. But, you’re really cute, and I want dinner. So how about it.” Hoseok didn’t dare to look away from the teacher while letting the words slide out of his mouth and wrap tight around Kihyun’s cock making him twitch in his pants. “Fuck it. Yeah.” Kihyun barely had to think about it. But he couldn’t wait till class was over, and before those words could come out of his mouth Hoseok started yelling. Very loudly.

Hoseok had a phone to his face as if he was talking to someone. “Shit yeah okay I’ll get him to you right away. Send me the address. Please tell me his mom is okay? Fuck. Kihyun we have to go your mom is in the hospital.” He ripped Kihyun from the seat and pulled him out of the class and into the hallway. If Kihyun didn’t know that was fake he would have completely lost his boner. But because he knew, he was even more hard that Hoseok just made a scene just to touch his dick. Who knew.

Hoseok kept up the charade until they reached the bathroom. The taller dark haired boy pulling Kihyun by his small wrist into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it immediately turning to kiss Kihyun.

“Sorry I had to make a joke about your mom. I’m sure she’s lovely. Now, I’m a decent guy, so what are we doing? Like am I sucking your di-“  
“Fuck me. Actually.” Hoseok looked stunned, like the doors to heaven just opened.

“Right now. Actually..” Kihyun needed to feel him. He had been basically dreaming about this the entirety of the school semester. Hoseok didn’t waste any time after that. He pulled Kihyun close and sucked on his neck roughly leaving red and purple marks all over, and Kihyun was too dazed to care. The tattooed man unbuckled his and Kihyun’s pants pulling Kihyun’s down just enough to reveal his pink boxer briefs.

“Pink? How cute.” Hoseok was to eager to get the point that he felt teasing wasn’t necessary. He hadn’t been laid in a while, and Yoo Kihyun was just too perfect to pass up. Hoseok pushed his hand underneath Kihyun’s briefs and felt his _very_ hard member. He could feel every vein twitching with want, and it just made his desires flare even more. The tattooed man walked forward still kissing Kihyun until that one’s back was pressed firmly against the cold tile wall. Kihyun let a moan slip through his mouth and into Hoseok’s allowing access for the tattooed man’s tongue to take over dominance. Kihyun moved his hand to his own ass and parted his cheeks lightly. He started to lightly rub around his hole earning sweet mewls from his own touches.

“Kihyunnie, baby, what are you doing?” Kihyun could barely look up in embarrassment of how eager he was. He was so eager he was already starting to finger himself. Hoseok grabbed his hand and brought it up to his face. He took three fingers past his plump lips and started to suck on them while keeping straight eye contact with Kihyun. “Tell me when you’re ready.” Hoseok smiled at Kihyun and dropped to his knees in front of him. “You don’t have to do that, Hoseok..” Kihyun was cut off by a warm feeling wrapping around the very tip of his cock. He whimpered quietly trying to suppress his moans as he brought his wet fingers back to his entrance.

He didn’t tease himself anymore, and he let his first two fingers slide in with slight pressure scissoring himself out before adding a third finger. He started to slow down when he got distracted by a warmth engulfing his entire cock. He looked down witnessing the most sinful of sights. Hoseok had his member balls deep in his mouth whirling his tongue around the shaft and the head clouding Kihyun’s mind that was once clear. He started to finger fast now at the speed of Hoseok’s bobs. He was moaning louder now almost unable to keep himself quiet even though anyone on the outside could hear them if they listened, or dared to try and open the door.

“I’m ready.” Kihyun grabbed a fist full of Hoseok’s hair and pulled him up into a heated open mouthed kiss just so he could taste himself. He knew he was like chocolate to Hoseok. He pulled away too look Hoseok in the eyes and nod at him before roughly pulling his pants and black briefs down in one go. The tattooed man pulled him up roughly so Kihyun had his legs wrapped around Hoseok straddling him against the wall. “I got you. If it hurts tell me, okay?” The concern in Hoseok’s eyes were barely threr but Kihyun knew he cared.  
“I’ll be fine. Just fuck me.” Kihyun was ready to be fucked. More than ready to be exact. Hoseok was a good size but he knew he could take him. There was barely anything he couldn’t take.

Hoseok coated his hands in spit and rubbed it onto his dick and shoved two spit covered fingers into Kihyun’s hole making sure he was coated. Hoseok centered his cock at the smaller boy’s entrance and started to push himself in slowly until Kihyun pushed himself down onto him. “F-fuck..” Kihyun started to whimper and move his body up and down before Hoseok started to ram into him from underneath. Both of the boys had muffled moans from kissing each other.

The mix of sweat, muffled moans, and sloppy kisses, had them reaching their climaxes in no time. The feeling of Hoseok’s hot liquids in his bod brought Kihyun over the edge. He came with an uncontrolled moan spewing his liquids onto Hoseok’s black shirt.

“S-shit I’m.. sorry.. There’s.. It’s on your..” Kihyun was panting through his high making it extremely difficult to speak. “Hey, It’s fine. I have more shirts. But now I really deserve dinner.” Hoseok set Kihyun down while silently chuckling. They straightened themselves up and Hoseok took his shirt off and shoved it in his bag. Kihyun just stared at every curve of muscle, every curve of the art wrapped around his body. “Uhm… Are you going to just..?”

“Walk out like this? Yes. Yes I am. And walk like this all the way to your dorm.” Hoseok winked at Kihyun and pulled his hand in his.  
Kihyun looked down at their intertwined hands. “My dorm..? And uhm, people will _know_ we just did something.”  
Hoseok shrugged and looked at Kihyun with a smile that could create world peace. “Yeah? Let them know. I’m confident in my body. I’m not scared if people know we fucked. You’re cute as hell. Anyone can know I fucked someone this fucking cute.” The shirtless man squeezed Kihyun’s hand tighter. “And yes, you’re apartment. Dinner remember?” They both laughed and unlocked the bathroom door shrugging and smiling at every person that looked at them disgusted, and every person that looked at them enviously, all the way to Kihyun’s dorm.


End file.
